


Rare

by Stiles_Hale_38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Dungeon, Feral Derek Hale, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prince Derek Hale, Royal Hale Family, Sex Toys, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: There were only two known to ever be alive, so naturally, Stiles isn’t expecting to present as an omega. Male omegas were thought be extinct.Though it started off as a normal day, Stiles’ life will never be normal again. He’s taken in by the Hales at his most vulnerable point while he’s experiencing his first heat, and he isn’t sure if he should be terrified or thankful, especially given that one particular Alpha seems to want to eat him.Stiles might just let him.





	1. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is another new fic! I combined some of my favorite ideas (read the tags) and of course threw in some Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics as I do. I hope you all enjoy! This hasn’t been heavily edited and all mistakes all my own.
> 
> Edit: Just created a Tumblr! Please check it out so we can all communicate better and I might (possible maybe who knows) do requests or other fun things!
> 
> Tumblr: Stiles-Halee

Be careful what you wish for. Stiles had heard it his whole childhood. 

He wished to be someone different. He wished someone would care about him, or perhaps even just give him an ounce of attention. He yearned for it, yet chose to stay alone and secluded, fearing the world that had let him down so much. 

Now he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to go back to his life of solitude and cheap beer. He wanted to go back to walking in a room and having everyone ignore him. He wanted to go back to not being afraid to walk alone at night. He wanted to go back to being normal. But life would never be normal for Stiles again. Because he was one of the last omega males in the world.

***

Looking back, the moment itself didn't seem too earth shattering. The overwhelming emotion was not dread, or fear, but confusion. It started out that way at least. 

One moment he was sitting in his local coffee shop, aimlessly writing a story no one would ever read. The coffee shop was relatively full, filled with low murmurs and the occasional burst of warm laughter. The room seemed to be full of the small whispers of steam, floating in the air and forming a thin cloud of fragrance. To many, it was just the smell of coffee, to Stiles, it almost felt like his little version of home. 

The next moment his entire body felt hot. His fingers started to shake and his vision started to blur. As his heart rate increased, so did his panic. 

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, to no avail. Heads turned towards him as the room grew quiet. Feeling for his things, Stiles packed up quickly, running out of the door.

His only thought was to get out and he wasn't sure why.

People tried to stop and ask if he was okay. He shoved past them, head down and stumbling, catching himself on the walls of the street. 

Most probably thought he was on drugs, or perhaps going into cardiac arrest. 

Feeling his way along, panting heavily, he stumbled towards the direction of his current temporary home. 

Once several yards away from the coffee shop, he almost seemed like any drunk young male. He was red faced, sweating, shaking, and stumbling along. 

But there was one thing that gave him away. Something he himself wasn't even aware of quite yet. His scent. 

He heard the growls before he saw the red eyes. His head whipped towards the sound, making a wave of nausea accompany his blurred vision. 

Panic filled him and he started off into a run. 

The growls grew deeper and more frequent, almost multiplying like bacteria. It fueled him to run harder, still gripping to the brick walls of the town, ignoring his now scraped, bloody hands. 

It was then that the fear set in. It wasn't the growls and red eyes from the Alphas that scared him. It was the fact that he felt his body was urging him to seek them out. 

He knew he was close to his run down apartment, but he also knew he was growing weaker. Feeling ready to collapse any second and running out of walls to grip, he fell to the cement floor. Panting and fearing for his life, Stiles began to crawl. 

He was tempted to scream for help, but he couldn't find his voice even if he wanted to. 

He felt as though his body was betraying him and breaking, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Crawling up the metal stairs of his run down apartment, he used the door to push himself up. With shaking fingers, he dug in his pocket for his keys. 

The walls felt like they were closing in as he fumbled to unlock his door. As soon as he heard the click, he surged forward, falling to the ground, but recovering as quickly as possible to turn and lock the door.

Finally, he felt safe. But as for everything else, he felt like he might be dying. 

He prayed his symptoms would subside but instead they grew. Dragging himself to his sink, he chugged water straight from the tap and ran his face under it, praying the cold water would calm his fever. 

Ripping out of his clothes and barreling into is bathroom he turned on the shower, collapsing to the floor, before quickly having to grip the toilet as he threw up everything that had been in his stomach. 

What was happening to him? He sobbed in pain and in confusion and in fear. Turning to crawl into the shower, he hissed as his cock rubbed the door of the shower. Looking down his face grew hotter, looking at his fully hard member. 

His body felt impossibly hotter. Turning to pull himself up into the shower, he noticed a wetness between his legs. 

Blood? Was he bleeding? Quickly reaching between his legs, he found no source of blood. 

It was then, sitting in the floor of his compact shower, water running as cold as it could, that he realized what was happening to him. 

But it seemed impossible. It couldn't be. He was a male. He had never exhibited any symptoms before. Fuck, he was almost nineteen. It couldn't be. 

And yet, it was. Stiles was in heat. Which only meant one thing. He was an omega. 

Sobbing, Stiles reached down again, touching himself and almost screaming. It felt like too much, it felt wrong, yet it felt so good. Most of all, it felt like it wasn't enough, even as he moaned out a release. 

This was wrong. This was all wrong. He had to get out. He had to leave before anyone found out. 

Another wave of nausea rolled when he remembered the red eyes. They were probably already surrounding him. He was probably already on national news. 

He sat there, under the cold spray, awaiting the helicopter call to tell him that he was surrounded. 

He hurt all over. He didn't know what to do. Though he knew it made sense to want to be left alone, he craved someone to come and save him. Anyone. No. . . He wanted-needed an Alpha. 

The thought made him want to run to the toilet again. Since when did he need anyone, let alone a fucking Alpha? 

Sick with himself, Stiles drug himself up, momentarily and very slightly reenergized.

As quickly as he could muster, he made it to his room. Practically everything was already in a suitcase, but for what wasn't, he shoved in his backpack. Books mostly, with a few other pair of clothes. 

He got dressed quickly, lacing up his shoes.  Running to the kitchen he grabbed a water bottle and chugged it, feeling like he had just ran a marathon. Throwing several others in his bag, he ran back to his room to grab his suitcase.

As his hand reached for the doorknob, he realized he had no plan. No where to go. And he knew in the back of his mind that this would end terribly. He would get caught. Who was he kidding? Running away in the middle of heat. Even if he did escape the grasp of an Alpha, he wasn't sure he would survive. 

Shaking his head, he opened the door. Quickly, he realized no one was here, so he ran down to his Jeep, throwing everything in. 

Starting it up, and thanking God that his car started up without a problem, he threw it into reverse and burned rubber racing out of the parking lot. 

Glancing down at his dash, he realize it was just after three a.m. 

He couldn't fly out of here, take a bus, or even go too far without toll booths. He was royally fucked. 

Making a U-turn, Stiles flew down the road to the only place he was hopeful would be empty, at least for now. 

His vision grew blurry once again, and the slick between his legs grew more noticeable. 

Gripping the steering wheel, Stiles willed himself to make it. Doing 90 down a 45 wasn't his brightest idea, but he was desperate. 

He just had to get out, he would figure out the rest later. It was irrational, completely crazy in fact, but in the haze of his mind, he couldn't come up with anything better. 

As soon as he arrived, he threw open his door, stumbling out. Leaving his suitcase and backpack, Stiles shoved his keys into his pocket and stumbled towards to woods.

Not knowing where he was, he went as fast as he could to what he hopped was very deep in the woods.

After what had to be several miles, Stiles collapsed, and cursed himself for forgetting his waters. Sagging against a tree, Stiles closed his eyes, hoping to stop the spinning and pounding of his head. 

Everything hurt and itched. His clothes suddenly felt like they were suffocating him, and he ripped off his shirt in desperation. 

What the fuck was he going to do? He didn't know much about heats, figuring he would never have to worry, being a male and all, but from what he did know, they lasted close to a week. 

He couldn't spend a week here, feeling like this. 

He tried to close his eyes, willing his body to somehow fall into a deep sleep, but the desperation was getting worse. 

Palming his crotch, he whined, throwing his head back. It felt good, so good, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't where he wanted to be touched. 

Within a few minutes though, he climaxed, clinching he teeth tight as he let out a groan, throwing his head back.

It was too much, an he felt himself on the brink of passing out. His blurred vision turned into dark spots in the corners and his labored breathing slowed down. He felt himself slump and slowing start to fall from where he was perched against a tree. 

He landed there on the damp ground, thankful for its coolness. On one hand, he prayed for sleep to come and wake him when this was all over, but on the other hand he willed himself to not pass out, out of pure fear. 

His fear only grew when he heard the howls in the distance. There were several of them, four at least, and they sounded. . . hungry. 

Stiles knew he was fucked, possibly quite literally, but the exhaustion was creeping in too close and his eyelids grew heavier. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the next growl, creeping up behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall.

His eyes were closed, but with the presence of other wolves, his heart rate increased further, feeling like it was going to hammer out of his chest. 

Another growl, but this time in front of him. 

"Is. . . Is that?" A female spoke. 

Stiles willed his eyes open, just barely, into little slits still blurred. 

"I. . . I think so." Another female spoke. 

Another growl, but from neither of the females. It sounded purely animalistic, purely. . . Alpha. 

Stiles eyes snapped open, searching. 

A females eyes glowed red, making Stiles whine, his fingers digging into the earth. 

"Call Deaton immediately. We need to get him back to the house." The Alpha female spoke, as the young female stepped away quickly. 

"Talia, I'm not sure that's the best idea." A male spoke, but Stiles couldn't find him. He could only see the two females. 

"It's our only option." The Alpha female, Talia spoke. 

She stepped closer, and Stiles fought the exhaustion, fear fueling him to stay awake. 

"P-please." Stiles begged. He didn't know what he was asking for, what he wanted, what he needed. He just needed it all to stop. 

"He's on his way." The other female stepped into view. "He said to move him with extreme precaution."

Talia nodded. "Derek? If you could-"

A growl spoke, far in the distance. 

"I'm afraid that Derek is the reason I don't believe bringing the Omega to the house would be such a good idea." The same male spoke.

"Of course. Peter, take Derek back to the house, get him calmed down. Do what you need to." A deeper, more menacing growl was heard. 

"Now. Laura, help me." Talia spoke.

The girl, Laura, stepped closer to Stiles, making him whimper. 

"Please." He whispered. 

"You're going to be okay." She said, leaning down to scoop him up in her arms. 

But he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He was going to be experimented on. Sold into slavery. Paraded. Tortured. And killed. 

His body was lifted from the ground, causing a groan of pain. Exhaustion gripped him further and he closed his eyes. 

"Hey now." Laura spoke as she was running. "You stick with me."

Stiles willed his eyes to stay open, but he just wasn't sure if he could. The only thing keeping him awake was his aching pain. 

Within minutes, Laura slowed down. 

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Laura spoke softly. 

"Deaton is on his way." Talia spoke. 

"I wasn't talking about the kid." 

There was a silence. "We'll do what we can to keep them separated. I'm confident Peter will help keep him under control. Take the boy to the basement and secure him. Wait with him while I wait for Deaton."

Soon Stiles was whisked in the house and down a flight of stairs to the basement, then carefully was placed on a table.

Another wave of heat rolled through Stiles, making him grown and clinch his fist. He was thankful for the cool room and for being able to lie still. Though still weak, he was slowly gaining consciousness. 

He laid there for a few minutes, eyes closed, trying to breath deep and fight the dizziness and nausea. 

When he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes to see Talia and a man. 

"Stiles, is that correct?"

Stiles nodded, sitting up as best he could. 

"It appears you're in heat." Deaton spoke, coming to stand in front of Stiles.

"No shit." Stiles grumbled our, a bead of sweat rolling down his back. If it weren't for his other feelings of sickness and high fever, he would be more embarrassed he was sporting wood.

"So you've been through heat before then?"

Stiles' face reddened. "No."

Deaton hummed. "Talia, let's get him put in a heat room, then-"

A crash was heard upstairs, followed by a roar and some shouting. Within seconds, the door to the basement was busted down, and red eyes stared down, fixed on Stiles.

Immediately, Stiles felt another wave of arousal flow through his body, stronger than ever before. He gripped the table, feeling like he was going to pass out, but also feeling like he wanted to get up and run to the alpha.

The alpha began to step closer to Stiles, and Stiles caught a whiff of his scent, making him whine and feel slicker in between his legs.

Suddenly, Peter latched on to the man, sporting a large gash in his head, and yanking him back, trying to prevent him from walking down stairs towards the basement. 

"Let's get him out, now!" Talia spoke, showing Laura a harsh look, immediately making her run to the young man.

Another Alpha, this one fighting to be near him. The Alpha roared, and tore himself from the other beta's grasp, throwing himself down the stairs. 

Talia grabbed Stiles, the touch on his skin making him hiss, and threw him against the wall with such force, the saw spots in his vision as his bed banged against the wall. 

The other Alpha roared, shaking the room. The betas dropped down to their knees and bent their necks to the side, fully submitted, but Talia stood strong.

"Derek. Don't do something you will regret." Talia slowly held up a hand.

Despite what was going on around him and the true fear Stiles felt, his body reacted differently. 

Stiles let out a whine, gripping at the floor. Derek's red eyes immediately locked with Stiles, making Stiles whine again and a wave of arousal roll through his body. 

"Derek." Talia got Derek's attention again. From the looks of it, Derek was fighting everything in himself to keep from lunging at Stiles. 

Stiles felt himself panting, desperate, and God did he feel like a whore. 

Derek let out a low growl as Talia stepped closer to Stiles. 

Before he knew was was happening, four men were on Derek, appearing out of no where and grabbing him.

Derek roared, thrashing about and striking a couple of the men. Even so, they dragged him out of the room, and Stiles could hear the lock slide into place.

The room grew eerily quiet, except for Stiles' panting. At this point, he was in major pain.

"Laura, Peter, are you alright?" Talks asked.

Laura nodded with a tight smile, though she had a large gash on her arm. Peter groaned, forcing himself to stand.

"Why in the fucking hell would you bring him here?" The man, Peter, groaned, nursing his broken arm.

"We didn't have any other option." Talia spoke, nodding at Deaton, who went to Stiles and helped him up.

"No other option? Anything is better than having a fucking omega in heat in the house with a practically feral Alpha wolf!"

"He isn't feral, Peter. What would you rather us do? Leave him to die in the woods? Or rather, leave him to be captured and tortured or-" Talia glanced at Stiles, who couldn't stand on his own.

"Look. I am not going to let this young man suffer for something he can not control. I know you have different options on politics, but as long as you are under my roof, I will not let this young man be sold into slavery, prostitution, or government experiments. Got it?"

"Well thanks." Stiles mumbled, before he collapsed.

"Peter, go make sure Derek is secure. Laura, help Deaton and I get Stiles to one of the omega rooms."

At once, Laura and Deaton were helping Stiles walk to a door, while Talia made sure to keep her distance. Stiles craved her touch, but it was nothing like the overwhelming feeling he felt when the other Alpha, Derek, was in the room.

Even while being exhausted and in pain, Stiles made sure to watch and memorize the code that was typed in. 

As soon as the code was in, a steel metal door swung open, revealing a long hallway with glass on either side. As Stiles looked, he saw that the rooms were empty of people, but filled with bedding. Towards the end, there was a room with a young girl in it. 

She was naked and riding a large dildo, moaning in pleasure, and seemingly ignoring the group. 

Stiles' face reddened, but he didn't have time to be too embarrassed before Deaton and Laura were shoving him through another door, this one with actual walls. They sat him down on a small bed, and Laura quickly left the room.

"My apologies Stiles. I'm afraid we won't get to know each other too well right now. I assure you, however, that you are safe."

"Oh yeah? Locked in a dungeon with strangers, one of which wants to eat me by the way, is safe?" Stiles panted out. Even on the brink of unconsciousness, Stiles was able to keep his sass.

"I assure you that the other alternatives are far less attractive than this. I am sorry we cannot offer our upmost hospitality. I promise to keep you safe and explain more later, but I must leave you now."

"Wait-" Stiles called, but Talia was gone in an instant, leaving him alone with a man called Deaton. 

"You're not a wolf." Stiles murmured, trying to ignore his raging cock.

"No. I am the pack's emissary. How much do you know about what is occurring right now, Stiles, is it?"

Stiles reddened. "I've never had this happen before I. . ." A wave of nausea rolled through him, making him grit his teeth.

"Right. We will discuss that later on. As of now, we need to get you sated."

"Woah there. We are not doing anything. Pretty sure I know how to wack one out." Stiles said nervously. 

"Relax, I meant no harm. Unfortunately what you call. . . masturbation, will not help you much. Being that you're in heat, you are craving an Alpha. While normally we would set you up with one through a contract and lots of confidentiality, we do not have that kind of time. It seems your heat is more extreme than any I have seen, and given your gender, I am not sure how this all will go. Given, I will give you the necessary tools to assist you during this time.  
Please understand this will not satisfy you fully, but it should help."

Stiles nodded, desperate for any kind of help, even if it was from the creepy man.

"Now then. Here, you have a bathroom, equipped with a shower and jacuzzi for your comfort and necessities." He motioned to the door. "Under the bed you will find magazine, lubrication, and a number of toys and tools. Keep in mind this process will be uncomfortable and I am very deeply sorry to leave you alone, at least for now."

Stiles swallowed. The man sounded like it was a danger for Stiles to be alone.

"This room is soundproof, so we will not hear you shall you yell for an Alpha. However, we will be checking on you. I hope you will find everything to your liking. After around a week or so, I assume, I will be back to give you a full work up and answer any questions you may have. I must take my leave." With that Deaton bowed, and left the room, locking it. 

Holy shit. He was so fucking fucked. 

Quickly, Stiles ran to the bathroom and tore off his clothes. He felt like the were clinging to him, burning him. He ripped them off and jumped in the shower, letting the city water cool his fevered skin. 

He quickly wrapped his hand around his red cock, letting out a moan and hoping Deaton wasn't lying when he said the room was soundproof.

He only got two strokes in when he came hard, making his knees collapse from under him. It wasn't enough. 

Desperately, be forced two fingers inside himself, moaning with the burn and the stretch. Reaching for his prostate, he moaned again, sitting back on his fingers.

He stretched far quicker than he should have, aided by his slick. Before long, he had four fingers inside of him, and with the other was desperately stroking his cock.

Within a few seconds, he was coming again, hard,  making him shout out. 

He felt truly exhausted, and willed himself up, using the walls to his advantage. Turning off the water, he crawled naked into the small bed, moaning in its warmth. 

Though moments ago he was burning up, he was now shivering with cold. Knowing there was more to come, Stiles took the moment to close his eyes, and fell asleep almost as soon as he did.

*** 

Waking up was unpleasant. 

Of course, it could have been worse. He woke up in a bed, with a roof over him, rather than on the cold street. But while he woke hoping that everything was a wild nightmare, looking down at his morning wood, he realized that this was not the case.

He was once again hot, and thankful for the lack of clothes on his body. 

Thankfully, he wasn't feeling as desperate and awful as yesterday, though he knew it wasn't over and he would be naïve to think that he had faced the worst of it.

Groaning, Stiles threw his legs over the side of the bed, leaning over, head in his hands.

His entire body was aching, but he was thankful he was able to ignore his erection for the time being. 

Willing himself to his feet, Stiles did one of the things he was best at. Exploring. 

The room was completely bare except for a bed, small table for a nightstand, and the lamp sitting on top of it, painting the room in a strange orange glow. 

In the bathroom was a fairly large shower and separate tub, along with a small sink and mirror. 

Out of curiosity, Stiles went back to the room and looked under the bed. As Deaton had said, there was a box.

Pulling it out, Stiles blushed at its contents. Some of the things he had never even seen before, and he quickly pushed the box back under the bed. 

Standing, he huffed in boredom, and walked towards the door. He knew he would be a fool to try and walk out, and would most likely set of an alarm, but he couldn't help placing his hand on the door handle. 

Of course, it was locked, but no alarm went of, which Stiles was thankful for. The door was pure steel and Stiles knew there would be no way to get out. 

A knock pounded on the door, making Stiles jump back. 

A smaller flap opened at the bottom of the door and a plate slid out. 

The smaller door started to slide shut, when Stiles shouted. 

"Wait!" The door faltered. 

"Please. Just. . ." Stiles didn't know what he wanted, what he needed. There was no hope in asking to be let out. 

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac."

Stiles nodded, though he knew he couldn't see him.

"Okay Isaac. Can you, can you just tell me what's going on?"

"Um. . . you're in heat."

Stiles grit his teeth, slapping a hand to his forehead, but refused to be mad at the guy, he was his only hope.

"Yes, I know. I mean what is happening outside of this room?"

A brief pause occurred before the man spoke. "I am afraid that it is not my duty to discuss such matters. I'll be back to collect your tray with dinner."

With that, the smaller door slid closed.

"Dammit." Stiles cursed. His cock started to throb, but Stiles ignored it.

He picked up the tray and carried it to his bed. Lifting the lid, steam rolled out. 

The plate was full of red meat, peas, and buttered bread. Certainly not a meal fit for Stiles' rank. He feared it might be poisoned, but at that point he didn't care, as he shoved the bread in his mouth with a moan. 

Finishing the meal quickly, he went back to the door to fetch the water, drinking it slowly. He knew he could last weeks without food, but only days without water.

He snorted, finishing off the water, remembering he had a bathroom just a few feet away.

He put the tray back by the door and closed his eyes.

This was insane. This was absolutely insane. How could he be a male omega? There was only three others known to man. Two deceased and one only rumored. 

How did this come about? Typically omegas presented as such at the beginning of puberty. How could Stiles be an omega at such a young age? He was completely unprepared.

At this age, most omegas had an Alpha they shared heats with, sometimes even a mate. They were full of pups and had their lives planned out. They were in big, happy, royal families with all the gold and exquisite things they could ever wish for, and here Stiles was, trapped in a dungeon.

Flopping on the bed, Stiles slowly started to stroke his cock, hoping that he would stay relatively calm if he started the day by cumming. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong. 

So wrong in fact, that he was too busy riding his own fingers to notice when dinner had arrived. He had missed his chance to talk to Isaac and possibly find out more information, but he couldn't bother to care. 

Each minute he grew more desperate, more hot, and more in pain. He knew that he needed an Alpha. He would never feel better, not really. 

After cumming the sixth time, Stiles stumbled over to the door.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled, banging on the door. "Please!" He moaned, sliding down to the floor.

With an angry growl, he pounded on the door harder. They had to hear him.

"Let me out! Let me out!" He needed out, he felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He just needed out.

"Let me the fuck out!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Help! Please!" He screamed, fists now bloody and bruised with the amount of force he was exerting.

He stopped pounding on the door, sobbing. 

He was trapped.

"Please." He moaned, clutching at the door. He pressed his face to the cool metal, breathing deeply. 

"Please. Please." He couldn't even articulate was he was begging for. He needed an Alpha. He needed their scent. Their touch. He felt as though he was going to die without it. 

***

"We have to do something!" Laura said, slamming her fist on the table.

"We can't Laura!" Talia yelled. "He is in there for his own safety."

"He is being tortured! Since when do we allow omegas to go through heat without an Alpha? He is dying in there! This isn't right."

Talia sighed. Her much too wise daughter was right of course, but there wasn't much she could do.

"We can not compromise our Alphas, or put Stiles in danger for that matter. We don't know anything about this young man, and the fact he is a man at all is profound!"

"He's in heat mom, just like every other omega! And he is hurting, just like every other omega! He needs an Alpha."

"Laura. If we send an Alpha in there, there is no telling what will happen. Besides, who are we going to send? This is already all over the news. If we called in an Alpha, people would find out we are harboring a potentially dangerous and thought to be extinct species." Talia spoke.

"Dangerous? He's just a kid! He's just an omega!"

Talia sighed. "We don't know what. We don't know anything. And until his heat is over, we can't find out more. We will have to be patient."

"Yeah and what if he dies in there?" Laura asked, crossing her arms.

"She has a point mom." A young girl, Cora, muttered quietly. 

"Talia, come on now, don't be unreasonable. Besides, if you don't trust an Alpha to go in there, perhaps I could offer my. . . assistance." Peter smirked.

"Absolutely not." Talia snapped. "I needn't remind you of what happened last time you did such a thing. Besides, you won't help him, he needs an Alpha." 

"Exactly! So do something!" Laura yelled.

Talia sighed, running a hand over her face. 

"Mom." Laura spoke. "He's just a kid. He's scared. He doesn't know what is going on other than his body is betraying him right now. He's in pain. We have fought so hard to overcome omega stereotypes and gain omega rights. Please."

"Laura, I want to help him. I do. Don't think for one second I don't. But we have no options. He has all the possible tools he could need. He will survive. We are regularly motioning him. If it would comfort you, I will send Deaton down with a guard to check on him thoroughly."

Laura growled, flashing her yellow eyes. "And what will that tell us? That he has a fever? That he is in pain? We know this already! We need to be doing something useful!" Laura yelled. Talia growled, flashing her red eyes and making Laura turn her neck in submission.

"Do not treat me as a fool Laura." Talia took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I know you are passionate. I want to help. But there is nothing further we can do but wait."

Laura sighed. She knew her mother was right. Even if they were to try and help Stiles, it was too risky. 

"Yes, of course. I just. . . I just wish Derek-"

"You know that can never happen."

"Yes I know but-"

"Laura. Get that idea out of your mind. Derek will never go near this young man. And if I find out he does and you had any part of it, there will be severe consequences."

"Yes mother." Laura nodded, as Talia let the room with Peter close behind her.

She stood there quietly, her mind racing.

"We're not going to listen to that wad of shit right?"  
Cora spoke, arms crossed.

"What do you propose we do Cora?" Laura asked, exhausted.

"I'm tired of everyone treating my brother like a fugitive. Stiles needs an Alpha. Derek needs an omega. It's obvious really."

"You know we can't do that." Laura said sternly. 

"Oh come on! He's fine!"

"Cora, he attacked Peter and I just because he caught the scent of an omega! He took down four guards and we are lucky there were six more upstairs to help them! He is dangerous." Laura said, growling at her angry little sister. "I know you love him, I do too. But we can't. He's not the same anymore. And that's that."

With that, Laura left the room, slamming the door.

Fine. If no one was going to help the little omega, Cora would take things into her own hands. After all, she had experience in what is was like.

***

It had been a couple days. I must have been. Stiles rested his back against a wall in the room, breathing deeply. Everything had just gotten impossibly worse.

He couldn’t complain about the treatment he was getting, not really. He was fed regularly, was given water, and had a clean place to stay. 

The room now smelled of sweat and sex and the bed was in a constant state of ruin. The claustrophobia had gotten worse, along with the fever and aching. And no matter what Stiles did, he was never fully satisfied. 

Much to his embarrassment, he even had tried out some of the toys. After searching through the box, he made a grab for the slender dildo, but when it wasn’t enough he gravitated towards the huge one, but even it wasn’t enough. 

Crying in frustration, pain, and pleasure, Stiles had grabbed the box and threw it at the wall, gripping his hair and sliding down to the wall, where he now sat, eyes closed. 

The little flap opened, but Stiles didn’t move an inch. It was just another tray he wasn’t going to eat.

“You’re still not eating.” Isaac spoke. Stiles didn’t answer.

“Are you okay? I mean. . . are you alive in there?”

Stiles managed a snort. 

“Good.” Isaac spoke. The small door began to close, but it paused. 

“If you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” Isaac spoke. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but heard the footsteps as Isaac walked away and he closed his eyes again.

Then he snapped them open. He heard Isaac walk away. Which meant. . .

Stiles crawled over to the door, and saw it was partly open. Not enough to even put his whole arm through, but enough to slip his fingers out and feel the cool fresh air. Enough to stick his nose out and breathe deeply. Enough to peek through.

That’s how he spent the next few hours, staring out of his little hole. The hallways was dark, and extremely quiet. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, but Stiles didn’t really care, because it was something.

He eventually fell asleep for a few hours, before he was awakened once again by a wave or arousal. Groaning, he grabbed his favorite black dildo, and quickly put it inside of him, moaning with pleasure.

What Stiles didn’t think about however, was the little open door. 

***

“Look, just help me out.” 

“Cora, I am on strict orders not to let Derek out under any circumstances.” A large dark skinned male spoke. 

“Boyd. He’s your best friend. Doesn’t it bother you that you have to keep him pinned up in his room all the time?”

“It’s for his own safety.” Boyd spoke. It did upset him. It sucked. But Derek had changed. They were best friends sure. . . but it hadn’t been the same since that day. 

“I am so sick of people saying that. Keeping him holed up all day and treating him like an animal isn’t good for his safety or wellbeing. Let me in.”

Boyd made no move. 

“I am the princess. I demand you let me pass.” Cora spoke. For a fifteen year old, she had fire coursing through her veins.

Boyd sighed, but stepped to the side as she opened Derek’s bedroom door.

Instantly she was greeted with a growl.

“Now come on grumpy pants don’t be like that.” She said, closing the door behind her and looking at her brother.

“Oh, horny pants then.” She said, motioning at his crotch. 

Derek growled lowly. A few months ago, Cora couldn’t even walk in the room without being attacked, but now Derek had learned to know her scent and that she wasn’t a threat.

“I got you something!” Cora smiled brightly, before holding out her hand. 

Derek’s ears instantly perked up and he lunged forward, grabbing the raw steak from her hands.

“Honestly Derek, it’s disgusting. You’re such an animal.” Cora took a seat, and Derek rolled his eyes. Itwas human gestures like that that kept the Hale family hopeful.

About a year ago, Derek was on patrol. He was the strongest beta of the family, and protected them many times.

But no one could have seen an attack like this coming. Out of no where he was on his back, being clawed and bit. Before he could yell for help, the deed was done. As blood came gushing out of his body, he could feel the change already occurring. 

He was bitten by a feral alpha and he hadn’t been the same since.

In a constant state of beta shift, Derek barely could remember his past life, and couldn’t seem to shift back human. The Hale’s has tried everything, but nothing had worked. They had made slow progress, but many were afraid that Prince Hale would never be back to normal. 

Cora was one of the few that still had hope and a deep love for her beast of a brother. 

“Now Derek, what do you say?” Cora asked, eyebrow raised.

Derek huffed, chewing on his meat.

“Derek?” Cora crossed her arms.

Huffing again, Derek growled.

“I won’t bring you treats again if you don’t say it. Come on, you’ve gotten so good!”

Derek growled again, but chewed his food. 

“Th. . . Than. . ks.” Derek mumbled.

“Excellent! Oh you are getting so good Derek!”  
She jumped up, hope in her eyes.

“Now then, I need a favor from you.” 

Derek looked up at Cora, tearing off another piece of meat. 

“Well first, I need you not to kill me.” Cora laughed nervously. 

“I’m about to do something very stupid Derek. Something I have been forbidden to do. Something that could get us all killed.”

Derek finished off the meat, and took a step closer.

“Now, if I do this, you have to promise you won’t hurt anyone. Not a single soul. I mean it.”

Derek frowned.

“Derek. I’m going to let you out.”

Derek cocked his head to the side. 

“I’m going to let you out of here, and you are going to calmly come with me.”

Derek frowned further. The only time he was let out was for full moons, and runs. Their last run was only a few days ago, and one wasn’t scheduled for another week, with the full moon being two weeks away. Why would the nice smelling girl let him out?

“Okay.” Cora took a deep breath. “I mean it Derek. No funny business. If you cooperate, I’ll give you more steak.” 

Derek’s ears perked up at this, and he nodded.

With that, Cora took a step closer, undoing Derek’s chain around his neck.

Derek rubbed at it. The chain always irritated his neck, mostly due to the very mild strain of wolfsbane that was on it.

Derek climbed on all fours, prepared to follow Cora.

“Ah! You know the rules!” Cora spoke confidently. Derek huffed, but stood up on his two feet.

“Follow me and remember what we agreed on.”

Cora walked to the door and opened it, Derek close behind her.

“Lady Cora! Wait!” Boyd yelled.

Cora held up a hand towards Boyd.

“No need Boyd. I am taking my brother on a walk, and you will allow us.”

“Lady Cora-“

“No buts Boyd. He is my brother and I may do as I please. Now, if you tell mother, keep in mind I’ll skin you alive.”

Boyd rolled his eyes, but nodded, knowing the young girl would never follow through with her threats.

“Just for the record, this is a terrible idea. And whatever you’re planning, it won’t end well.”

Cora laughed. “Come on Derek.” She grabbed his hand, something she knew comforted him. 

Thought everyone warned her not to touch Derek, she knew that having her scent on him helped, and could feel him physically relax.

“Now Derek, we’re going to be taking a little stroll. You must remain well behaved, yes?”

Derek huffed in response. 

As they walked through the mansion, maids, cooks, and the rest of the servings gawked, some even running in terror, but Cora ignored them, and Derek could care less, too focused on exploring his surroundings. 

She led them outside, and held onto Derek tight when he wanted to take off running.

“Now, now Derek.” She scolded.

Derek frowned. He snapped at a bug circling him, and Cora laughed.

“Oh Derek.” She looked sad suddenly, making Derek whine. She rested her hand against his cheek, and Derek leaned into it.

“I know you’re still in there.” A single tear rolled down her face.

“We just have to get you back out.” She smiled. “And perhaps I’m crazy. Perhaps I’m going to kill us all. But at this point I don’t really care. I’m tired of seeing you like this. Mother believes we have tried everything, but they’re all acting out of fear.” Smiled softly. “I’m risking a lot right now Derek. But I love you. And I’m hopeful. . . and perhaps delusional.” She took her hand back and smiled again.

“Follow me Derek.” She hoped she wasn’t making a grave mistake, but they had tried everything. Nothing had fixed Derek, nothing had made him remotely better. The best they were able to do was train him like a dog and gain his trust.

She led him towards the back of the mansion, where the entered a dark hallway. 

Cora took a deep breath, and to her surprise, Derek grabbed her hand first, giving it a squeeze. It was all the confirmation that she needed. 

Slowly, she turned the handle to the basement door, right as Laura rounded the corner.

“No!” Laura screamed, but it was too late. 

The door just barely cracked open, but it was enough. Derek’s entire demeanor changed. The scent hit his nostrils easily, and a low growl settled in his throat. His eyes glowed a deep crimson and his canines lengthened even further. 

Instantly, he threw the door the rest of the way open, and jumped down the entire fight of stairs, chasing the intoxicating scent. 

Cora and Laura stood there in utter shock, not moving when they heard a blood curtailing roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one down! It was quite a long one, but I think that’s how I’m going to make this story, just a few very long chapters. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> PS I plan on adding more tags as the story progresses, so please let me know if you think I should add anything!


	2. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received so many awesome comments on this story and I just want to thank you guys! It is so encouraging. This chapter is a little shorter than I was hoping, but I was really wanting to get something out for you guys!

In the movies, it seems like earth shattering moments seem to go in slow motion. It's like it takes several minutes for the scene to fully unravel, and for everyone to figure out what is going on. 

But life isn't like the movies. If things went in slow motion, Laura or Cora might could have stopped Derek. Things might be different. 

In the real world, things move fast. Unexplainably fast and oftentimes there is absolutely nothing you can do but sit back and watch as it quickly unfolds right in front of you.

The next several moments happened very quickly. 

Derek landed on the bottom of the stairs with a thud, still growling lowly. Around this time, Talia rounded the corner, eyes a blazing shade of red with fury and concern. 

Laura watched in horror as her brother disappeared down the basement hall, while Cora's stomach dropped to the floor. 

"Derek!" Talia yelled, but it was too late. He disappeared around the corner in a full sprint, and it only took half a second for the rest of the Hales to start chasing after him. 

When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they found Derek, gripping the steel door to Stiles' room. 

"Derek!" Talia yelled again, to no avail. He refused to turn around. Upon realizing the door was locked, Derek began to claw at the door, sending sparks flying.

Within a couple seconds, Peter was down, watching the scene unfold with a smirk.

"Oh let him go Talia, he can't get in."

"Don't be so sure. Grab him!" Talia commanded.

"And get my face clawed off? No thanks. Already almost happened once. If you want someone to do your dirty work, call the guards. I say we let him have it." Peter smirked.

"Not it, him!" Laura growled.

"Now now, my dear niece, I've told you before, omegas are nothing more than-"

They were forced to stop arguing when they heard the sound of bending metal.

"No!" Talia yelled, lurching forward, as Derek rolled the door off.

Instantly, Derek was on Stiles, pinning him to the wall and growling ferociously.

Talia lurched forward, but Peter grabbed her harshly. 

"If there is one thing I know Talia, it's that you don't disturb a feral wolf when he has his prey."

It made Talia feel sick, but she knew Peter was right. If they tried to take Derek away from Stiles, they would all be torn to shreds, and Stiles would most likely die. She knew the only way to get him away would be to kill him, and she would do no such thing to her own son.

Derek gripped Stiles' waist hard, as he buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing deep. Stiles moaned at the contact, making Cora blush.

Their bodies were now molded together and they were each trying to touch as much skin as the possibly could. Being that Stiles was completely naked and Derek was constantly shirtless, it made it easier.

"What do we do?" Laura said, voice distraught.

"Nothing." Talia sighed. She prayed that her son wouldn’t hurt the poor boy. 

Peter looked at the three women.

"Oh, ease up ladies! Our pal Derek here is going to get laid, and from the sounds the little omega is making, that's exactly what he wants."

"What if he hurts him?" Laura asked.

Talia shook her head. "We just have to pray that Derek is still in there. Derek wouldn't hurt someone like that, let's just hope the Alpha side of him wouldn’t either."

Derek was glued to Stiles, absorbing his scent like it was the oxygen he needed to breathe, while Stiles gripped Derek tightly, moaning at any kind of contact he could get.

"Come along, as much as I love a good omega fucking, I don't really want to watch with my nieces in the room." Peter motioned, and they all headed upstairs.

"Have we made a mistake? Should we have stayed down there?" Laura asked as they topped the stairs, now unable to see, hear, or smell anything going on downstairs.

"There is nothing we can do, we might as well give them privacy." Cora shrugged.

Laura fumed. "This is all your fault! Why the hell would you let Derek out?" She yelled.

"Derek's a person, we can't be keeping him pinned up all day! We've tried everything, maybe he just needs an omega!"

"We've tried everything except an omega for a reason Cora! He might tear him apart!" Laura yelled back.

"Well, we do have good genes." Peter waggled his eyebrows.

"Peter, not now. Cora, what possessed you to do something like this on your own?" Talia sighed.

"I'm tired of seeing my brother treated like an animal. I want my older brother back. And I'm sorry, but if he could come back just by knotting an omega, then I'm going to take the risk." Cora said with tears in her eyes.

The room grew quiet. 

"Laura, call Deaton, I want to hear his opinion on the matter. For now, the rest of us will just have to wait."

***

Down in the basement, Derek heard the door to the basement slam shut and instantly something ignited in him. He couldn't focus on anything other than the need to be with this omega.

Derek licked a strip up Stiles' neck, making the omega moan and Derek shiver at the taste of his skin.

"Please. Please." Stiles moaned. Derek ground into him, making Stiles whimper.

Stiles raked his hands up and down Derek's back, trying to pull him impossibly closer. The need for an Alpha was almost overwhelming, and now that he had one in his arms, he felt like he couldn't stop. He needed more and felt like nothing was enough. He was burning, set of fire with need and want.

Derek picked up Stiles and placed him on the bed rather gently, surprising Stiles. He ripped off his tattered black sweatpants and was thankful Stiles was already naked. 

What surprised Stiles more was when Derek kissed him. The kiss was sloppy with desperation, but it was hot. Derek's tongue dove into Stiles' mouth, tasting him with a growl. His lips were soft, but pressing firm. 

Stiles didn't even get to appreciate Derek's Greek God body and mesmerizing red eyes because he was so distracted by the need to have Derek inside him.

Derek moved to Stiles' neck, sucking and licking, making Stiles pant with need. 

He peppered kisses down Stiles' chest, until he reached his nipples. He gave a lick, then sucked one into his mouth, before briefly biting on it, sending shivers down Stiles' spine, making him arch his back.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a smirk. The Alpha has seemed almost feral, complete with a full beta shift when Stiles first saw him, and yet he was treating Stiles like a human rather than anomalistically fucking him, even smirking at him.

Derek licked further down, digging his claws into Stiles' hip. He reached his navel and panted, sending puffs of hot air onto Stiles' crotch.

Stiles looked down at the Alpha and saw he was gripping the sheets hard, eyes closed.

It was then Stiles realized what might be going on. The Alpha was overcome with need and trying to fight it. He was trying to be gentle, something Stiles greatly appreciated, especially because this was his first time in heat and he knew nothing about this Alpha.

The concerns of STD's and pregnancy were off the table due to the status of Derek as an Alpha Werwolf, and Stiles being a male, a reassuring thought, but Stiles still felt desperate for Derek and wouldn’t mind in the man rammed into him this very moment.

"Hey." Stiles spoke softly, his voice rough and low. The Alpha tilted up his head to look at him, and Stiles smiled softly.

"It's okay, really. I want this. Please, please. I need your knot, please." Stiles begged, losing composure when Derek's hand brushed over his crotch on accident.

Derek growled low in his chest, rumbling Stiles and making a bead of precum roll down his hard cock.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' knees, and slowly pushed his legs apart, while propping one knee up.

He rubbed his hands slowly over Stiles' thighs, making Stiles squirm with anticipation.

Derek leaned down between Stiles' legs and gave a tentative lick, but it was enough to make Stiles moan. This fueled Derek further and he continued to lick Stiles' raw pink hole. It was clear that Stiles had been stretched open not to long ago, but Derek still took his time, tasting Stiles.

"Fuck." Stiles said, gripping the sheets on his side and throwing back his head.

Stiles had never gotten rimmed before and fuck he was going to have to add it to his favorite things ever, right up there with Star Wars. Stiles was sure that Derek's mouth was a gift blessed from the gods and he never wanted it to stop. Even so, he needed to be filled.

Derek shifted and Stiles looked back down as he lined up a finger at Stiles' hole. 

Fuck, this was going to hurt. Sure he was stretched out, but a claw in his ass wasn't going to feel good.

To his surprised though, Derek pressed a finger inside Stiles claw free. 

Almost instantly, Derek added another.

"Fucking wet." Derek growled, the first words Stiles had heard him speak. 

As Derek pressed into Stiles' prostate, more slick pooled between his legs, the rich smell filling the air and making Derek growl once more. 

Stiles unthinkingly placed a hand at the back of Derek's neck, gripping his hair. Derek hummed in approval, and even leaned back for more. Stiles smiled to himself. If the Alpha was pleased with having his head scratched, he was going to love what Stiles' mouth could do. Of course, that would be after, because Stiles needed Derek inside of him right this moment.

"Fuck please. I need more."

To Stiles' both pleasure and dismay, Derek added a third finger. He turned them and stretched them wide, making sure that Stiles was fully able to take his cock. Even so, Stiles' body was made for this, and he was ready.

"Get inside me Alpha." Stiles moaned.

Derek growled low is his throat and snapped his red eyes to Stiles'.

Repositioning, he pulled his fingers out of Stiles, making Stiles whine at the loss. 

He climbed closer up to Stiles and lined his cock up with Stiles' hole.

Looking down, Stiles groaned. Derek was fucking huge. Even with his recent omega accommodations, Stiles had to admit that Derek's cock was the biggest he had ever seen and he was thankful for the extra lubrication and stretching he got. 

Derek pressed the tip inside and Stiles let out a moan. The stretch burned but felt so fucking good and Stiles wanted more.

Derek slowly pushed in, breathing hard. Stiles felt like it was taking to long and was tempted to lean back into Derek.

Finally, Derek bottomed out and rested there for a second, making sure Stiles could adjust, but he was way ahead of him. 

"Move. Fuck, move." 

Derek instantly because to move and Stiles felt like he was going to fall apart. Stiles closed his eyes and threw back his head, exposing his now bruised neck and tried not to cum in that very moment.

Derek gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and leaned down to Stiles' neck, leaving even more hickeys. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's neck, moaning into his ear and making Derek thrust harder. 

"Fuck. Oh my god." Stiles moaned. He had had a fair amount of sex in his life but this was like nothing he had ever experienced. All the hell he had to face those first few days of his heat seemed to almost be worth it because of this very moment.

Derek nipped at Stiles' neck, dragging his teeth down. 

Derek's skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Stiles' could feel his own hair sticking to his forehead. They were both breathing hard, with Stiles moaning frequently and Derek growling occasionally.

Derek pulled back from Stiles' neck and looked into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles could see they were still glowing a crimson red, but also saw the hair on his face had receded to a normal stubble and that the area between his eyebrows had smoothed out. 

Stiles leaned up to capture Derek's lips and Derek moaned into them. 

"Fuck." Derek moaned against his lips.

And Stiles liked his voice. It was low and sounded completely wrecked. He wanted to hear it more.

Stiles lifted a leg and wrapped it around Derek, making Derek hit his prostate even harder than he already had been.

Stiles let out a long moan as streams of cum shot from his cock, completely untouched. He came for what felt like hours, painting his stomach and chest. He felt black spots clouding his vision, and the only thing that grounded him was Derek placing his hand on Stiles' cheek, making sure he was okay as he continued to pound into him.

Stiles swallowed, panting hard. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt his hole begin to tighten. Derek's eyebrows knitted together in pleasure, as his cock grew. 

Stiles gripped Derek's bicep as his knot grew further, stretching him further than he had ever before.

"Holy shit." Stiles moaned. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time.

"Fuck." Derek groaned, leaning on his elbows over Stiles as his cock grew. With one final thrust, Derek hit Stiles' prostate again, making Stiles cum again with a shout. 

Derek came inside of Stiles at the same time, groaning in pleasure. 

He grabbed Stiles and rolled them on their sides quickly, as he stayed stuck inside of Stiles.

For a moment, they just stayed there and breathed hard, before Stiles smirked. 

"Fuck dude. You should have done that like 48 hours ago." Stiles chuckled, pushing his hair out of his face. 

Derek smiled, now completely human apart from his red eyes.

"Damn. I'm going to be sore for weeks." Stiles groaned as he shifted and Derek's dick tugged as his hole.

"Hmmm." Derek hummed, smiling softly.

Stiles craned his neck to look over his shoulder, looking at the completely destroyed metal door. 

"Well, you made that door your bitch." Stiles laughed.

Derek smiled, exposing his white bunny teeth.

"Wanted you." Derek simply said, making Stiles smile.

"Well I'm glad you came in, felt like I was dying in here." Stiles said.

Derek growled softly, pulling Stiles impossibly closer, hand on the small of his back.

Stiles hummed, placing his hand on Derek's chest and closing his eyes in exhaustion. Before he knew it, he was asleep, curled up next to Derek with him still inside of him.

***

"Would it be wrong to go down there?" Laura asked, pacing.

"It's been over an hour." Cora pointed out.

"For all we know they could be on round three. I say we just let it happen." Peter shrugged, picking at his nails.

"Well, it seems we have quite a situation." Deaton said, walking through the door.

“Deaton, thank you for coming.” Talia said, standing and shaking his hand. 

Deaton put down his briefcase and took a seat at the large office table. 

“So from what I understand, Derek is still down with the omega, Stiles?”

“Yes. They’ve been down for over an hour.” Talia nodded.

Deaton hummed. “Well don’t be surprised if Derek stays down there throughout the entirety of Stiles’ heat, which to be honest with you, I have no idea how long it will last.”

“Is there anything we can do?”

“As of now, no. I would say don’t disturb him at least for the rest of the night, we have no idea how he would respond, and given his state, we don’t want him to turn fully feral whilst protecting what he considers to be his own. We do need to keep them both well fed and hydrated, especially the omega, and if it comes to it, we may just have to toss down food if Derek so too violent.”

Laura shook her head. “This all just seems so inhumane. We normally have our omegas and Alphas in very sterile, confidential rooms and agreements. This is just like. . . like it was thirty years ago or something, keeping an omega pinned up and letting an Alpha do whatever they want.” Laura sounded distraught. 

“I know it’s difficult, this isn’t the way I would want to handle this situation either, but I think it is best.” Deaton said.

“Deaton, do you think that this could. . . I don’t even want to think like this, but could this make things worse? Have we made a huge mistake?” Talia asked, concern written all over her face.

“Don’t you mean has Cora royally fucked up?” Laura said quietly, making both Cora and Talia glare.

“Quite honestly I’m not sure. We’ve exhausted all other options in Derek’s treatment. I had thought about doing such a treatment, of course in a far more controlled study, but I hadn’t gotten all of the research yet.”

“What research do you have? Anything conclusive?” Talia asked.

Deaton shook his head. “Unfortunately there really is just no way to tell. I had hoped that we could expose Derek to an omega not in heat, see how he responds, specifically to their scent, thenget them closer and in different situations then possibly expose him to pre-heat, then possibly an omega in heat in another room, just smelling the pheromones, and move from there, but of course this was going to be a several month study with lots of paperwork to file.”

“But do you have any indication as to what may happen? I mean what were you hoping if we were to do such a study?”

“I was hoping that perhaps the basic Alpha need to take an omega might pull some sort of emotional bond and therefore free up some of Derek’s humanity. We have seen that through repeated exposure to members of his pack, he has made some progress, I was hoping perhaps that having an omega would do something similar.”

“You’re talking as if any omega could cure him. I don’t see how having a wet hole to fuck could form an emotional bond.” Peter spoke casually.

“That’s because you’re a disgusting creep who doesn’t even know what emotions are.” Laura glared.

Trying to stop the conversation before it got worse, Deaton quickly spoke up. 

“Of course we run the risk of it being just sex yes, but that’s why I was hoping to have just a select few omegas during the study and see if a bond was formed, or perhaps the rare possibility of Derek taking a mate, that would be his best hope.”

“Do you think that’s possible?” Talia asked.

“It is quite possible. Difficult of course. In order to do so, we would have had to have Derek knot an omega and see if he would give the bite, but unfortunately I wasn’t sure if that was possible with Derek’s temperament.” 

“Right, of course. I just hope that boy is okay.” Talia spoke, wringing her hands.

***

Stiles woke to Derek slipping out of him. He whined, missing the feeling of being full.

“Shh.” Derek spoke quietly, getting out of bed.

Stiles squinted to see where he was going, and saw the man head to the bathroom. He also got to see Derek’s super nice ass, which was a plus. 

The man came back with a washcloth and climbed back into the bed. He slowly began to wipe Stiles’ chest and stomach down, before he started to head between Stiles’ legs. He looked at Stiles for conformation, and when given the nod, he cleaned Stiles’ red hole off as well.

Throwing the washcloth over on the floor, Derek pulled Stiles close, warning him up.

Stiles hummed, scooting even closer. 

Though Stiles felt exhausted, he couldn’t fall asleep with too many thoughts racing around his head.

“Derek Hale, right?”

Derek nodded. 

“I bet this is strange for you. A male omega I mean.”

Derek remained quiet for a moment, thinking.

“Different, but good.” He smiled.

Stiles smiled back. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen, but he felt comfortable with Alpha, which was strange for Stiles. This was a man he didn’t know whatsoever, but the impossible to overcome feeling of desperation to be knotted by an Alpha pushed all thoughts of reservation out of his mind.

“So I gotta ask,” Stiles leaned back so he could look at Derek’s face. “Do you know anything about heats really? I mean I know the basics and everything but never really had to concern myself too much because I mean there are like no male omegas, but I mean hey-o here I am surprise surprise and so I just didn’t know what happens after this or-“

Derek cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

“We fuck again.” Derek smirked.

Sounded good to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, basically just sex this chapter! But I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts! I love your comments! 
> 
> PS wonder what is going on with Derek?


	3. Less Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter! Just a warning, there is probably a fair amount of mistakes, I didn’t really have time to go back and fix too much. Hope you guys like it!

They slept for what seemed like days and for a few blissful hours, Stiles felt okay. His body was aching less and he was no longer experiencing waves of nausea. Of course, everything had to be ruined.

Stiles woke with a start to Derek hunched over him, growling with glowing red eyes glaring towards the frame of the door.

"Wha-" Stiles started, before Derek growled again.

Stiles tried to shift, but Derek quickly pinned him down with his hand, never taking his gaze off. 

"Derek." Stiles said sternly, annoyed at the Alpha, but he didn't move.

"Derek!" Stiles grabbed Derek's arm, shoving him. Derek looked down at Stiles, confused, his red eyes illuminating the black room. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes and sitting up, crossing his arms.

"Person." Derek pointed, still looking at Stiles.

"Okay, creepy." Stiles leaned forward, looking down the pitch black hallway.

"Um. . . Hello?" Stiles asked, not expecting to get an answer.

"Hello, Stiles." A male voice spoke.

Derek growled again, but Stiles gently placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, calming him, even though he was shitting bricks.

"I'm sorry to be speaking to you like this Stiles, but I don't want to upset Derek further." The man spoke.

Derek continued to growl lowly, staying completely still with eyes locked on the man that Stiles could not see.

"It's Deaton, we spoke before." 

"Right uh, nice to see you again?"

"You as well. This whole ordeal has been quite a shock for all of us, you especially I assume, given your status as a male."

Stiles didn't say anything, suddenly worried. How foolish of him. He had been in bed with Derek, just living it up in some strangers basement. Who knows what could happen next. What were they going to do with him?

Derek growled louder, hunching down closer to Stiles.

"I don't mean to frighten you Stiles, I assure you that you are quite safe and will be well taken care of. We have nothing but respect for omegas, regardless if they are male or female."

Stiles heard the man take a step closer, but still couldn't see him.

"I came down here to check up on you, and Derek was well I suppose."

"Oh. Well uh, we're good, I guess. You good?" Stiles asked Derek, who remained stoic. "Right yeah, okay, we're fine."

"Of course. I've left some waters and sandwiches out here in the hall that you can grab when I take my leave. I strongly encourage you to stay hydrated and eat, it will help you replenish, as well as sleep when you can."

"Sure Doc. Uh. . . how long exactly will this all go on for?"

Hr knew the basics of omegas, but he always skipped the details for obvious reasons. 

"I'm not entirely sure. Some heats are a few days, some over a week, though they usually stay around the week range. Given your situation though, I'm not entirely sure Stiles. I have been doing my research and will continue to do so. I am glad that you seemed sated for the moment, I was hoping you would be."

"Yeah. I feel fine actually, so can I leave this-"

Derek growled, snapping his head to Stiles and glaring with fangs sprouted. 

"No Stiles." Deaton spoke calmly. 

Well shit. He was trapped here eternally. This was it. This was his life. Pinned down to this bed with a weird man bringing him sandwiches. His life was over. 

"I'm afraid that the sated feeling you're experiencing now will only last a few moments more. Afterwards your heat symptoms will return. Derek seems rather possessive of you as well, and I doubt he will let you leave his side until your heat is over. You are around your third day, the peak of heat."

"Dammit." Stiles sighed, rubbing hand over his face.

"Okay, so I just wait it out then?" Stiles said, shrugging.

"I'm afraid so. You sound. . . disappointed. Is Derek not treating you well?" Deaton asked, making Derek grit his teeth and snarl.

"No, no, he's fantastic. I mean uh-" Stiles' face reddened and he was thankful the man couldn't see him.

"This just wasn't exactly how I planned on spending my week." 

"I understand. And physically Stiles, how are you? I am a doctor so I have to ask, and given that I can't give you a physical checkup and can't see in the first place. . ."

"I'm good. Perfectly healthy." He left out the part about the bruises from Derek’s grip, the hickeys on his neck, and his raw hole. 

"And Derek?"

Stiles looked to Derek, who had only slightly relaxed.

"He's good. Better than when he first came in." 

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I just mean he isn't all. . . hairy? Yeah, he's not beta shifted anymore, just got the red eyes, which speaking of, I thought Talia Hale was the Alpha? Does that mean the rumors are true? About what happened to Derek? Holy shit. . ." Stiles had to bite his lip to stop himself from continuing on, waiting for Deaton's response, but one never came.

"Uh, doc?"

"Excuse me Stiles." Deaton spoke after a long pause. Stiles heard his footsteps quickly walking away.

"Was it something I said?" Stiles asked himself. Finally Derek relaxed and lowered himself onto Stiles, sticking his face in the crook of his neck.

Stiles slowly placed a hand in Derek's hair, scratching. Derek growled softly, almost like a purr.

"You not like him or something?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't respond. 

They stayed there for a few more moments, when Stiles' arm started to fall asleep. He tried not to move, but couldn't help it, and started twitching. He hadn't been on his meds recently. 

"Um. I'm kinda hungry." Stiles spoke. Derek didn't move. 

"Hey." He spoke louder to no avail.

Stiles poked Derek on the bicep, dropped his mouth open at how hard his muscle was, then frowned. 

He poked again, with no response.

From there, his eight year old side kicked in, and he repeatedly poked Derek hard.

"Hey, hey, hey." He kept chanting, while poking. Derek growled, but Stiles kept going. 

"I'm hungry!" Stiles whined. 

Derek huffed, and pulled himself up off of the bed. He went into the dark hallway and grabbed the sandwiches and waters, before plopping back down on the bed.

"Yay!" Stiles clapped, pulling the covers up further and diving in.

"Fuck yes." Stiles moaning, closing his eyes as he took the first bite of the sandwich.

Derek growled, watching him.

"You sure growl a lot." Stiles said over a mouth full of food.

He grabbed one of the waters and chugged half of it, before taking another bite.

Derek picked at the sandwich, pulling out the meat and tossing it into his mouth. He pulled off a piece of lettuce and made a face, throwing it to the floor.

"Not a big sandwich guy?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't answer, but ate another piece of meat.

Stiles finished his sandwich off and drank the rest of his water, then watched Derek. 

Derek grabbed the last piece of deli meat and studied it before he threw it in his mouth. Then he grabbed the water bottle and frowned at the cap. Glaring, he put the cap in between his teeth and ripped it off, spilling drops of water down his chest. He chugged the water as the drops ran down his chin, neck, and chest, instantly making Stiles go hard.

Derek froze, seeming to sense what had happened. He threw the bottle onto the ground, and cocked his head to the side, looking at Stiles. 

"What?" Stiles asked, face red and scratching the back of his neck. 

"You're horny." Derek said lowly. 

Stiles' face reddened again. He had just spent an hour having Derek fuck him raw just a few moments ago and yet he felt embarrassed even sitting shirtless in front of the man. Knowing that Derek was hyper aware of Stiles' feelings made it even worse. 

Derek smirked and climbed closer to Stiles.

Stiles stayed still, watching Derek come towards him like he was the predator and Stiles was the prey. 

Derek climbed over Stiles, pushing him down. 

Their faces were inches from each other, with their bodies almost touching. 

"I make you hot." Derek smirked again, leaning closer. He lifted a finger and placed it on Stiles' chest, then traced it agonizingly slowly down Stiles' abdomen, pausing at where the sheet was covering his now hard cock. 

Derek growled, looking up at Stiles through his lashes.

Stiles held his breath, waiting for Derek to do something. 

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' hip, rubbing small soothing circles and looked at Stiles again.

"Do something." Stiles breathed out.

Derek raised a brow and cocked his head.

"What?" Stiles asked, practically panting.

Derek only raised his brow further, waiting expectantly.

"Oh. . . I-I don't-"

Derek hummed, bringing their bodies but closer, but still not touching.

"I don't care, just something." Stiles sighed.

"Tell me." Derek said, not letting up.

Stiles breathed deep.

"Here?" Derek ran his thumbs over Stiles' nipples making his breath hitch.

"Here?" Derek ran his thumb over Stiles' lips before he leaned down for a slow kiss.

"Here?" Derek ran the back of his hand over Stiles' abdomen.

Derek slowly grabbed the sheet and moved it off of Stiles, fulling exposing him.

"Here?" Derek's voice got lower. 

"Yes. God, please." Stiles moaned out.

Derek smirked. He traced his pointer finger from the bottom of his shaft to his top, making Stiles squirm.

"Fuck, please." Stiles begged, feeling his hole slick. Waves of arousal kept hitting him, and he knew his heat symptoms were back and as powerful as ever.

Derek hummed, leaning down closer and repeating the action, except this time with his tongue. When he reached the tip, he flicked his tongue out, scooping up a bead of precum off of Stiles' head. 

"Oh." Stiles sighed, throwing his head back. 

Derek gently lifted up on of Stiles' leg and pushed his knee back, exposing his hole. Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his slick hole, making him squirm. Derek placed a hand on Stiles' stomach, stilling him. 

Looking up through his thick lashes, Derek traced a finger around Stiles' hole. Leaning down, he licked a strip of him, making Stiles moan.

Derek growled, as his eyes seemed to glow redder. Slowly, he pressed a finger in. The touch was painstakingly slow, and felt so hot, so good, yet it still never felt like enough. 

As Derek slowly began to stretch Stiles open, not that he needed much help with his heat symptoms, Derek leaned down to Stiles' cock and took him in his mouth. 

"Fuck." Stiles threw his head back. The feel was indescribable. Where had this man been his whole life? He wasn't sure if it was Derek's tongue, his fingers, his cock, or Stiles' heat symptoms, but Stiles wanted to never come down from this high. 

Derek inserted another finger as he sucked on Stiles' head with a growl, sending a vibration through Stiles’ cock.

Stiles didn't know what to do with himself. He wrapped his fingers in the sheets, gripping hard and feeling like he was going to explode. 

Derek pulled off his cock, and grabbed Stiles hand softly, holding it and gripping it reassuringly. 

"Okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded, hair sticking to his slick forehead. 

Derek nodded, then leaned up to kiss Stiles softly. 

"Safe. Promise." Derek murmured softly, before placing a peck on Stiles’ lips again. 

Stiles' heart swelled and he started feeling things he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't deal with that right now. Pushing the thoughts away, he watched as Derek placed another finger in his hole. He looked at Derek's face as he did so, and watched as he slowly opened in his mouth in a pant, pupils blown wide and staring like he couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles. 

Stiles was suddenly aching, feeling like he needed more, and fast.

"Please Derek."

Derek nodded, adding another finger quickly. Stiles moaned at the stretch, relaxing into the touch. 

Pulling out his fingers, Derek lined up quickly, pushing his tip in. Stiles felt as though he should have expected or been used to Derek's size, but he wasn't. Stiles gasped at the size as Derek's head popped through, making Derek pause for a moment before he slowly pushed all the way in until he bottomed out. 

Pulling Stiles' leg over Derek's hip and pulling Stiles down, Derek went in even deeper, causing Derek to groan in pleasure. 

Gripping Stiles' waist, he pulled almost completely out before sliding back in, setting a slow pace that had Stiles melting. 

"Oh my God." Stiles gripped his hair, watching as Derek slid in and out of him, hitting his prostate every time. 

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes, panting. They were soft, almost loving, while still hooded with pleasure. 

Stiles moved back and met Derek's thrust, making Derek growl lowly, fangs poking through. 

He panted and grit his teeth, struggling with keeping control. Stiles placed a hand in his hair, and made him look at him.

"It's okay." Stiles nodded. Derek relaxed, dropping his head to Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent as he pounded into him.

Stiles moaned deep and Derek picked up his pace.

Suddenly, Derek pulled out, making Stiles whine. Quickly, Derek flipped Stiles and pulled his hips up, making him be on all fours. Derek pounded into him again, making Stiles cry out. 

He collapsed down into the bed, but Derek kept his hips up as he rested his cheek on the mattress. 

Stiles could feel his climax building as his breathing continued to increase.

Derek leaned over Stiles and kicked a strip up his spine, as he fucked his prostate, making Stiles cum hard. Stiles saw black spots and was thankful Derek was holding him up.

"Fuck." Derek groaned out, as his knot swelled and he came a few moments later. 

He laid his body on Stiles', kissing his back, before he gently brought Stiles onto his side where they laid down, trying to catch their breath.

"I think that was the hardest I've ever came." Stiles said after several minutes of them laying there.

Derek hummed, holding Stiles tight. 

Once his knot deflated completely, he pulled out slowly, his cum dripping out of Stiles' hole, making Derek growl.

"I hope that was at least half as good for you because holy fuck your cock."

Derek hummed again, kissing Stiles' neck.

"Amazing." Derek sighed into him.

***

"Wait. What?" Talia asked, shaking her head.

The entire Hale pack was in the office, sitting around the round table with Deaton.

"I believe that Derek is no longer beta shifted."

"How is that even possible? He's been shifted since the attack. It took us five months to be able to even teach him to say one word!" Talks exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to wrap your mind aroun-"

"Did you see him?" Laura asked.

"No, he wouldn't let me get that close."

"So he's still violent then. And you don't even know for sure he is human again." Cora crossed her arms.

"Not necessarily. He wasn't violent, he was. . . protective. He didn't attack me or even try, he wouldn't leave Stiles' side. I didn't see him, no, only his red eyes, but Stiles specifically said that he wasn't beta shifted, as he came in."

"So, what, he just needed to get fucked?" Peter asked, looking bored.

"Not exactly, no. I think being with an omega has certainly had some effect on Derek, but I almost feel as if the boy had something to do with this."

"What, because he's a male omega?" Laura asked.

"No, I think Stiles himself has had an effect on him."

"How? They've known each other for four days, I mean they-" Laura cut off. "You don't. . . I mean you don't think," Laura looked to her mother.

"You think Derek has taken him as a mate?" Talia asked.

"Not yet, but I think it's quite possible. I think he certainly has the intention." 

Talia remained silent. "If Derek gave the boy the mating bite, we are in for national lawsuits." Talia sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"I don't think he has, but I believe he will soon."

"But, if he is no longer beta shifted and gives the bite, then he can't get in trouble right?" Laura asked.

"He's certainly skirting the line. He was feral only four days ago, and just because he isn’t beta shifted doesn’t mean he is back to normal or not feral. We don’t know what this means, and if people see that he has taken a mate, people can only assume it wasn't consensual." Talia said.

"But there is no way to prove that it wasn't! I mean they can't prove he was feral!" Laura exclaims. 

"A young beta wolf suddenly gets in an accident on a run and isn't heard from for a year, then comes out as an Alpha who claims an omega and you expect people to go along with that?" Peter asks, laughing. "Look, everyone knows Derek is feral, whether it’s been confirmed or not, and even if people have their other ideas or not. He hasn't been exposed to the world for over a year. And now, a boy who is all over the world news as one of the only male omegas has gone missing. They mate and we're all fucked. We'll never be able to even shit in peace again."

"Let's just take this one day at a time. . ." Talia spoke. 

"There isn't anything we can do." Laura spike softly, shocking the room. Laura never gave up. "We can't stop him. We can't change the truth. We can't go into hiding. It'll get out. And there is nothing we can do about it."

"They'll take him. Both of them. They'll put Derek in prison and they'll experiment on Stiles." Cora's eyes filled with tears.

"Let's not think like that, it won't change anything. Boyd? I want you and a team to do as much research on Stiles as you can. Collect all files and information on him as possible. I want to know everything on this kid. Deaton, keep doing research on male omegas and feral wolves. I want anything that could help him. Laura, get ahold of Lydia Martin, I want her opinion on a few things like politics and paparazzi. Peter, run into town and listen around, see what's being talked about and what people are saying. Cora, you stay here out of trouble."

A chorus of 'yes alpha' rang through the room as everyone moved. 

Time was running out. Stiles and Derek were safe, but no one knew what was going to happen next. 

***

"Please." A whisper was heard, waking Stiles up. For once, he wasn't the one begging. 

"Don't." The bed shook and whimpers filled the pitch black room. Stiles looked down to Derek and found him sleeping. 

Derek whined in the back of his throat, gripping the sheets in his clawed hands. 

"Derek." Stiles shook his shoulder. 

"No." Derek whined, tears running down his face.

"Derek!" Stiles said louder. Derek shot up in bed, sucking in a deep breath. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Stiles gripping his shoulders, startling Derek and causing him to scoot back.

"It's okay, it's just me. It was just a nightmare." 

Derek relaxed slightly, still breathing hard.

Stiles pulled Derek close, allowing him to rest his head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Shh. You're okay. Just a nightmare."

Derek nodded, turning his head slightly to be closer to Stiles' neck, where he breathed in his comforting scent.

"I never understand you wolves and scent."

Stiles could feel Derek smile slightly. 

"I mean what's that like? I think I'd get sick of smelling people all day. And that emotion thing too, that's insane."

Derek shrugged. "'s nice." He mumbled.

"Yeah but like what about the other shit you have to smell you know? And like what if you don't want to smell someone? Do they smell bad? Oh shit, do I smell bad?" Stiles started to pull away when Derek gripped his arm, making him freeze.

"No." Derek growled. After a few seconds he slowly relaxed his deathly grip on Stiles.

"Smell good." 

Stiles smiled softly. "Well that's good I guess. I haven't exactly showered in a while."

"Smell like me." Derek growled. 

"Oh." A wave of heat rolled through his body, and he felt Derek’s cock twitch against his leg.

Derek chuckled and Stiles thought he might cum from the sound. 

"That turns you on?" Stiles asked.

"Mhm." Derek mumbled, kissing Stiles' neck softly. 

"Wow. Guess scent really is- ah! A big deal." Stiles moaned as Derek nibbled on his neck. 

Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles' thigh slowly, as Stiles closed his eyes. 

"What-what do you mean I smell like you?" Stiles asked.

"Scent mix." Derek mumbled, before returning to Stiles' neck.

"Oh." Stiles' face filled with heat. For whatever reason, knowing that Stiles smelled like Derek made him hot. He knew that other wolves would be able to smell it on him, smell their cum, smell the claim. That thought alone made him feel slick in between his thighs.

"How am I already horny again? I mean sure, nineteen and all but Jesus fuck I want you inside me again. You don't even have to stretch me out again because I'm- oh, I'm already good to go. God get inside me, fuck I'm talking to much again."

Derek chuckled again and pulled back from Stiles' now multicolored neck, kissing down his chest and latching onto his nipples.

"Do you ever get tired? I mean fuck your stamina is as crazy as mine clearly but like- ah fuck right there- but I mean like I don't know I know fucking is great but I mean fuck I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"Then shh." Derek smirked, twirling his tongue over Stiles' right nipple, making him moan long and loud.

"You're a man of few words aren't you?" Stiles laughed.

"Talked more than usual." Derek raised a brow before kissing down Stiles' abdomen. 

Stiles blushed. So he talked a lot, something he already knew too well. Apparently Derek didn't talk much but Stiles liked when he did, and he was glad he was able to get him to talk. 

"Well you should talk more, I mean I like it. Ah fuck, I like that too." Stiles moaned as Derek grabbed his hard cock.

"I prefer this." Derek said, before swallowing his cock whole, making Stiles shout in pleasure. 

He sucked him off until release, swallowing every drop of cum, before coming up and kissing Stiles, letting him taste. 

"Besides," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear, nibbling in it. "I like hearing you more." He kicked a strip of Stiles' ear and making him moan again.

"Just like that." Derek smirked, before he fucked Stiles into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Just for some clarification on the politics type of stuff in the universe, basically if you’re feral and/or bite an omega and it isn’t consensual or wanted, it’s prison. So if Feral Derek were to give a mating bite, he would be arrested and thrown in prison. (So either you’re feral and messed up or you’re sick in the mind type of deal). More will be explained about that kind of stuff later on, but thought I would clarify. 
> 
> I hope you guys are liking this story! If I can answer any of your questions, let me know. I always appreciate your kudos and comments!


End file.
